


Zest for Wife

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grapefruit technique, grapefruiting, more "talk abt my kinks? thats cringe loose subscriber" emmy, more horny des, this is the shitpostiest fic i've made to date but i still think it's worthwhile lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Blowjobs are getting kind of stale, so Emmy has a plan to spice things up.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Zest for Wife

Emmy Altava was generally pleased with her new life with Desmond Sycamore; she got to pursue her dream career, and her husband spoiled her by providing everything she could ever need. She loved him, and he loved her. In fact, he loved her _too_ much, and therein lay the one problem the young woman had been dealing with for some time.

Even though they'd been married for several months now and dating for even longer, Desmond still had the sex drive of a teenager. They were having sex nearly every day now, and more often than not, oral sex in particular. Desmond would always kindly reciprocate, but unfortunately for Emmy, he'd built up his stamina to what felt like ten times more than what it had been when they first met. Their constant fucking transformed him from a man who precame from just holding hands into one who needed half an hour of deep-throating to orgasm. The daily onslaught to her mouth made Emmy's jaw ache, but she could never bring herself to say no when faced with her darling's pleading.

Emmy had researched techniques on how to make her jaw hurt less while giving blowjobs, but accidentally found something much more interesting. Yes, she'd try it tonight when he got home, she thought to herself. But first, she'd need to go to the store to get some provisions...

* * *

After a long day of work for the both of them, Desmond finally arrived home at the Bostonius. He opened the door, his expression brightening from neutral to a big, doofy grin as he saw Emmy sitting in the foyer across from the doorway. Hearing the door, the girl skipped over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home!" Emmy stretched upward on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. The man's tired eyes softened as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

"I missed you." Desmond hummed. He brought a hand to her face, gently stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. "I've been looking forward to _this_ all day..." Emmy figured as much, rolling her eyes. Her partner usually wanted to do it as soon as they were both done with work for the day, no matter how strenuous said day had been.

"You're so predictable!" Emmy teased. "I was thinking we could do something... _different_ today."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Desmond asked, pulling her close to his waist.

"Let me go and I'll show you." Emmy smirked. The man let his arms fall to his sides.

"Sure, lead the way."

Emmy grabbed one of his hands and brought him back to their bedroom. The lamps were turned off, but small, warm lights flickered around the room, casting shadows off the bed's canopy. She'd lit several citrus-scented candles, placing them on nearly every surface, and left one of Desmond's ties on the bed. The girl motioned for him to sit and took his glasses off.

"Mm... It smells wonderful in here." The man noted. Emmy grabbed the necktie and tied around his head, covering his eyes. They'd experimented with blindfolds before, so Desmond sat back and let her cover his eyes without questioning it.

"I'm glad! I read something about 'sensation play' online and it seemed fun to try." She pulled the knot one more time to be sure it was snug. "They advised blocking out senses to enhance the others, so keep that on, okay?" Desmond nodded in understanding. "Good. Now you strip down, I'll be right back."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said as he began to fiddling with his suit buttons.

Emmy took the opportunity to sneak back out to the kitchen and begin her actual preparations. Sitting on the counter was a ruby red grapefruit, resting in a bowl of warm water. She followed the tutorial from memory, rolling the fruit on the counter to loosen its juices before cutting both ends off and carving a hole in the center. Emmy picked up the fruit and examined it, grinning at a job well done. She tossed it into the air and caught it in her hand again before heading back to the bedroom.

"I'm back!" Emmy swung the door open to see a naked Desmond, save the blindfold, sitting patiently on the edge of the bed. "You did what I asked! Good boy!" The man beamed at the praise. Emmy was almost distracted by how sweet he looked, smiling under the blindfold, shining in the candlelight, but then she remembered why the props were there in the first place and snapped out of it. She went to their dresser and pulled out a condom; the couple rarely used them anymore, but she didn't want anything to sting or burn during this.

Emmy came back to the man on the bed and kneeled on the floor, tugging at his cock to get it adequately hard to get the condom on. Desmond shivered as he felt her slim fingers curl around him, and he only nearly held himself back from bucking into her hand.

"Y-You're right... It feels even better when I can't see." Desmond gasped as she rubbed her thumb around the head. Emmy smirked to herself before tearing the condom wrapper open with her teeth and rolling it onto him in one fell swoop. "Huh? A condom? Why...?" The man asked, confused. Emmy scrambled to think of an excuse so she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"I, uh... It's easier to clean up! And sometimes I need a break from swallowing, you know?" Emmy scrunched up her nose at the thought of the bitter slop. Neither of her excuses were lies.

"O-oh, sorry. That's perfectly reasonable." Desmond nodded, a bit ashamed of himself. Internally, Emmy sighed in relief at how easy he was to persuade.

 _Well, here goes nothing!_ Emmy kept rubbing his length with one hand and slowly pushed the grapefruit onto it with the other. She could feel Desmond throb in her hands at the expected-yet-unexpected sensation. The girl grabbed the fruit with both hands and started fucking him with it, squeezing it around his shaft to make it feel tighter. The man gasped and tried to thrust in time with her movements.

" _Ah,_ E-Emmy! I love your mouth...!" Desmond shuddered as he felt himself swallowed by soft, wet warmth. For some reason, it was particularly wet today, but he was far from complaining; the slicker it was, the faster the two of them could move. "I... I couldn't..." Desmond panted, unable to finish his thought. Emmy wanted to egg him on, but she realized it would reveal her secret if she talked normally. She brushed some stray strands of hair behind her shoulders and leaned in to mouth the tip, pleasantly surprised by the flavor.

"Cuhden hwah?" Emmy asked, trying to make her voice sound like his cock was mere inches from her vocal cords. The man gasped again, always weak to hearing her talk with her mouth full of him.

"Couldn't, _ah,_ focus... on... _nn,_ work..." Desmond tried to answer her, using all of his willpower to force out a coherent sentence while in his erection-induced stupor. Emmy giggled as much as she could manage.

"Cuhden _hohcush?_ Hwah ah nawh'ee bohy..." Emmy chided sweetly before quietly taking her mouth off. This was all so stupidly easy; Emmy could give her body a break _and_ she seemed to be getting her lover off more quickly than usual. It was a win-win situation, and she could just sit back and watch him cum from a fruit fleshlight alone. The girl licked her lips as she watched him enjoy himself, gripping the duvet for dear life and spreading his legs open as wide as he humanly could. She tasted grapefruit juice on the edges of her mouth, and it wasn't too bad. It had been quite a while since she'd eaten a fresh grapefruit, as they hadn't been in season, not to mention easily perishable foods weren't the best to pack on an airship.

 _Aw, what the hell?_ Emmy shoved her lips back onto his cock, licking up every bit of fruity pulp she could. Desmond whimpered as she sucked violently, trying to leave hickeys on his wrapped dick. She noticed more juice dripping down his shaft and into his crotch, so she took the grapefruit sleeve off for a moment to replace it with her mouth.

Emmy took his length into her throat to the hilt, swallowing and clenching around him as she tried to slurp every bit of sticky sweetness off him. She held Desmond's thighs down to stop him from bucking into her mouth, making him whine needily at the suddenly decreased friction. Emmy could feel him trying to hold back too, but toning his rutting down into a nonstop shudder was the best he could manage.

Emmy popped her mouth off his dick and slid the grapefruit back on, releasing his thighs again. Desmond continued to whimper, yelping in surprise at the new sensation below him. The girl started to mouth his balls, switching back and forth between which she sucked on. If Desmond weren't currently delirious, he would've questioned how Emmy could make it feel like her mouth was in two places at once, but it didn't matter; all that mattered was the fact that the woman he loved was face-deep between his legs, physically worshiping and praising every inch of his manhood. Emmy kept nipping and kissing at his balls, licking all the sweet grapefruit juice out of every nook and cranny, and having the blindfold on made his imagination go wild. Desmond felt near bursting already.

"Emmy, I-I'm c—!" Desmond cut himself off by clenching his teeth. Emmy had heard enough though, and she quickly shoved the tip into her mouth out of habit. Even through the grapefruit, she could feel his cock spasm as it released his seed. The girl was surprisingly pleased at her decision to use a condom; she got to feel the warm heat of his cum shoot into her mouth through the rubber, but she didn't have to taste it. Emmy kept sucking until she couldn't feel the small balloon in her mouth expanding anymore.

Emmy waited and let his cock naturally flop out of her mouth, licking her lips again after it did. Her face felt sticky, but at least she smelled good. She looked up to see Desmond's post-orgasm face and froze when she saw him, blindfold in hand, staring in disbelief at her homemade toy.

"Is that a... Grapefruit...?" Desmond asked, hardly believing his eyes. Emmy flushed as she kept eye contact with him.

"Um... Yeah." She said, unsure of how to explain herself. "It didn't feel bad, did it?" Desmond slowly shook his head.

"No, I just..." The man squinted in confusion, "thought it was really wet fellatio." Desmond paused to think again. "Why a _grapefruit_...?" The girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's... just what the tutorial said to use?" Emmy murmured.

"What kind of tutorial were you reading?" Desmond asked. Emmy got up to blow out the candles to get away from this line of questioning.

"Uh, a grapefruit tutorial, obviously?" She laughed awkwardly.

"What made you want to look that up though?" Desmond sat up on the bed and looked at her. Emmy sighed and stomped back over, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Listen." She moved near his ear and opened and closed her mouth.

"Um... I don't hear anything..." Desmond mumbled.

"M-My jaw clicks, okay!?" Emmy stammered. "My jaw aches because I suck you off every day and you take half an hour to cum!" She confessed, her face turning red. Desmond held her cheeks in his hands.

"Emmy. Just _tell_ me next time, all right?" He smiled sadly. "Did you think I wouldn't understand?" Emmy looked to the side, avoiding eye-contact.

"I have a black belt. I can smash cinder blocks with my head." Emmy pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "Why would I want to admit that a stupid penis made my jaw hurt? Plus, you like it, and you do a lot of other nice things for me, so..." At that, Desmond moved in for a kiss. Her chin was still sticky, and she still tasted sweet from the citrus fruit. He wanted to say how adorable she was, but he figured it wasn't the time or place.

"I don't want to push you. We can always take breaks when you need to." Desmond smiled at her. "Besides," He reached over for the discarded grapefruit and held it up, "I think I've found a passable stand-in." Emmy snorted.

"As long as it doesn't completely replace me! I heard you losing your mind over it, you know." Emmy pushed his hand holding the grapefruit away.

"Well, I _did_ think it was you." It was Desmond's turn to blush.

"Some of it was!" Emmy giggled back.

Suddenly, Desmond's eyes widened.

"Wait."

Emmy tilted her head at the man as he solemnly reached for the fruit again and held it up. Desmond took in a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes.

"... _Orange_ you glad you told me the truth?"

The silence in the room after Desmond's pun was deafening. Emmy stared blankly at him, refusing to give him an ounce of emotional response to his stupid joke.

"...I am _never_ blowing you again. That's not even an orange, dummy!" Emmy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't _lime_ like that!" Desmond countered. This man just didn't know when to give up. Emmy groaned.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

"You'd better stop, or I'm never letting you _kumquat_ ever again!" Emmy said through gritted teeth.

"Eep...! Fine, you win!"


End file.
